Alles für Herz einer Flamme haarige Engel
by Innocent Law
Summary: AU! what the others thought was just a nice vacation, a break from college and all the stress of the real world, was just a hunting ground for a love crazed mind. the road to hell is paved with bickering teens Those were Albert Heinrich's thoughts, as he was stuck beside a arguing Jet and GB. what they fought about he didn't know just that jet looked ready to kill GB.
1. The Road To Hell Is Paved

The road to hell is paved with bickering teens

Those were Albert Heinrich's thoughts, as he was stuck beside a arguing Jet and GB. what had started the fight he couldn't remember, but he had to be pretty bad Jet looked like he was going to kill GB at anytime, he smiled to himself with that thought, Losing himself in his own thoughts once more. Meanwhile jet was bust telling GB to stop complaining about Joe sitting with Frannie the whole way up there. Good lord it's been nearly 4 years if she was gonna go out with him she would have done it by now.

After a a few minutes had passed Albert noticed that GB and Jet had stopped argueing, when he turned back towrds them he found Jet starting to nod off. He thought he was about to fall asleep and lean against GB so subtlety he moved Jet to where when he fell asleep he would naturally lean against him instead going unnoticed by the others, and Jet only thought a bump in the road had made him shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours and 34 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 hours and 27 minutes from the nearest of the eights houses or family members. 3 hours and 18 mintues from the nearest hospital, and 1 hour and 55 minutes from the small town with only one police car at the police station, that was across from what he assumed was the only general store in town, they had stopped at it briefly to get food, drinks, hygienic items while the others were fussing about what each other was getting, he walked around gathering a few things he might need you never know what can go wrong, especially with GB and Jet being at times very childish. Constantly he made sure Jet was within reach from the corner of his eye he saw jet picking out cheaper stuff then the others since he was barely getting through his first term of his college classes and was on a scholarship he had to save as much money as possible where he could. So when he

saw Jet look and something for a long time, just to put it down and walk off he would go over and pick it up without a second thought. But that was hours ago he said to himself and roused himself out of his thoughts. When they pulled into the drive Joe lean forward from the middle seat to point out which house they'd be staying at to Pyuma. Not that you could miss it, the nearest house that you could see was almost clear across the large calm lake but he had to admit Joe was not exaggerating when he said it was a beautiful house, built into the rock behind that lead up into the small mountains, the foundation appeared to be made up of rock from the very same mountain. The house's walls where made of dark red oak, and the roof he bet without going inside was chappeled. It was secluded and there was plenty of room for everyone to go off and do they're own thing, without ever really having to see each other if they didn't want to, he smiled as the car stopped and he regretfully nudge Jet wake.

"Perfect he." whispered to himself while quickly grabbing his bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all unloaded they're stuff and picked out they're room Jet picked the one closest to the mountain side, he bet he could jump out and climb onto the rockside with ease. He heard and small bang from the room next to his,

"Albert." he breathed out as he went to the wall separating they're rooms, he listened to make sure he was still moving around 'Just making sure he's okay that all. He'd do it for anyone of his friends' he thought to himself.

After a few moments of silence he heard another slightly louder thump, and what he thought was Albert talking to himself. He slowly moved away and went to put his tuff away.

"Chang better not make chinese again" he said as he finished unpacking his clothes.

When he finally fiished and was just about to sit down,

"JET, CAN YOU COME HELP ME GET SOME FIREWOOD? THE BOY GENUIS FORGOT HE NEEDED FOR THE FIREPLACE." he heard GB yell up from outside, he rolled off the bed and headed down the hall. Stopping to knock on Albert's door, not even a split second after he knocked the second time, the door swung open.

"You need anything Jet?" Albert asked with a smile that made Jets stomach begin to twist and feel weirdly warm.

"No thanks, I was just wondering if you needed anything or wanted anything? If you couldn't tell GB wants me to go help him gather firewood." Jet asked with a smile of his own, Crud he could feel his face warming up as he looked away.

"No." Albert sad kind of briskly. Jet flinched at the sharpness in his voice.

"Kay sorry wasn't trying to bother you ." Jet mumble as he turned away, only for Albert to grab his arm. "I'm sorry it's just..." Albert seemed to be trying to get his words out, He had a guilty look in his eyes, "It's ok"

Jet smiled once more and patted Alberts hand on his arm. Just as Albert's face relaxed and he seemed to be going to say something. "JET! JESSUS WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" GB hollered from downstairs.

Jet growled and turned to walk downstairs, he turned back and smiled at Albert one more time.

"I'M COMING YOU IMPATIENT ASSHOLE!" Jet yelled back to Gb once he was heading down.

He watched as Jet walked away cursing GB in under his breath. He slammed the door to his room turning to and walking over to the window to watch him and Jet walk out into the woods, bickering like children once more. Jet carrying the ax over his shoulder.

"Just a little longer, got to get everything just right. can't mess this up or he'll never want anything to do with us again." with that he turn back to his bags from the store putting a few items in his shoulder bag. "Now where to start?" he asked himself as he stood and walked out the door after having made sure the rest of his thing were properly put away.

He stopped in the doorway and checked his bag onc last time. Satisfied he had what he needed for now, he continued out his door shutting it behind hima dn headed downstairs.

"I'm going to have a look around the property real quick before dinner." he holler as he quickly went out the front door before anyone could respond to him. 'I've got ground work to lay' he thought to himself as he walked into the woods.

End chapter one


	2. The Axe Was Clearly Out

The Axe Was Clearly Out

That was easy to see when it came to GB, Jet knows he's a good "actor" and all but when it came to trusting him with a sharp blade at the end of a 2 and a half foot pole. "Come on GB we can't chopp down a tree, we need to find thick enough pieces already fallen from the trees, f we chop afresh tree down it will be wet inside. and when we burn it'll pop in the fire and make more smoke then dry limbs would." Jet said as he argued with GB.  
"How would you know? This is the first time we've needed to get our own firewood from the actual woods before!" Gb replied talking to Jet like he would a small child. Jet just gritted his teath and kept moving until he found a large limb laying across the path. he inspected it making sure it was dry.  
"Here we go, this is what we need for the fireplace." Jet said sounding relieved, the sooner he got enough wood the sooner he got away from GB. He started to chop the limb, but when he swung the axe downit felt stuck.  
"Who said you could chop the wood?" GB asked. "You'll cut off your own foot." Jet jerked the axe away from GB not bothering to respond stepped over the limb and raised the axe again. GB not noticing at first what Jet was doing, until he saw the axe coming down.  
"WHAAAT THE HELL?!"He screamed as he fell back landing on his rear in pile of brush. When he looked up he saw Jet just continuing to chop up the limb and ignoring GB's yelling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't have to scare me like that." GB said as he sulked with his arms full of wood. Jet just smiled while carrying his own small pile under one arm the axe thrown over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have grabbed the axe." was all Jet said as they neared the house.  
"Bet you won't be so happy with yourself when Frannie hears what you did." Gb said as he took off toward the back door of the house soon as it came into view. Jet cursed under his breath, as he just watched GB take off. 'Great here comes the drama mam act.' he walked over to the side of the house and laid down his pile of wood, and turned to put the axe back in the shed. 'Who decided to put the damn storage shed so far from the house?' he thought as he walked a slightly overgrown pathway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~deeper into the woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albert continued walking he had been startled when he heard a scream ealier just to chuckle when he heard seconds later GB's loud yells carry through the trees.'That could be a problem. sound carries much to well out here. Gotta make sure everything stay quite then.' he told himself as he walked on expecting the path and found a large fallen tree, part of it's roots were sticking out above the ground having come out when it had fell apparently. He walked around and saw you could easily cross over the fallen giant from one side and be blind to the person from the other. "Just what I was looking for." he said with a satisfied look.  
As he started to turn away he heard a women yell. "JET!" And instinctivly head off towards the house at a dead run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet fliniched as he walke back into the hous. only to be met by a pissed off looking Frannie, "Not now Francoise I am tired, and i never even came close to touching him. he just assumed he would be hit." Jet said with a tired sigh.  
He looked into the living room as he passed it up in favor for the kitchen.' I need a beer and something to eat before chang caught him in the fridge. as he stood straight from the fride with a couple of bottles in one hand, and a store bought turkey sandwich, only to turn to see Frannie once more, looking even angrier if that was possible.  
"Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking." Frannie hissed into Jet's face.'oh great the gorgon has come out early.' he mused while stepping away and around Frannie.  
"Look I know what I was doing ok? He would have ended up hurting either me or him if he chopped the wood." he said as he walked towards the stairs, the back door burst open, revealing a out of breath Albert.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked Jet up and down as he grabbed his shoulder startling Jet slightly, making his stomache begin to get warm again.  
"Nothing I just scared GB-" he tried to say as he held out a beer for Albert, only to be cut off by Franny saying loudly, "He nearly sunk the axe into GB's skull, he could've really hurt him. playing around with something so dangerous as a axe when he barely even can handle a knife when he 'helps' Chang with to food." Frannie said with a snide to her voice. Jet just ducked his head ready for the yells of everyone to start.  
"Did it ever occur to either of you that Jet might actually be able to do something with out you picking away at him the whole time!" he heard from in front of him.  
He glanced up to see Albert glaring at Franny almost as if to dare her to say something but the other seemed to in shock to respond. "Come on Jet how bout you help me finish unpacking my thing while you eat huh?" Albert asked sliding his one of his arms around Jet's shoulders leading him up stairs before the other's could come to they're senses. "Sure." Jet said ducking his head again only to hide the warmth on his face this time, as a large smile took over his lips. 


End file.
